1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a gas sensor, in particular, to a gas sensor having nano-catalyst.
2. Background
A gas sensor is a device having important meaning for human life and health. Demands for gas detection are wide, for example, in the fields of home environment monitoring, industrial safety, and disease diagnosis and treatment. Moreover, due to the requirements for industrial safety and environmental regulations, the gas sensor plays an important role. A micro gas sensor is formed by a micro heater in combination with metal oxides with high weather resistance. Low-cost metal oxides are semiconductor-type sensing material, and have good weather resistance and high sensitivity. The micro gas sensor fabricated by a microelectromechanical process has the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, and convenient combination with a microprocessor to form a portable monitor, and thus is superior to conventional expensive and complicated analytical instruments. Therefore, the development of power-saving micro gas sensor is a trend worldwide. However, the micro gas sensor always fails due to long-term high working temperature, as it must operate at a high temperature to have good sensitivity.